


Dessert Daddy

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Breathplay, Collars, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Ejaculate, Lingerie, M/M, Married Sex, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Trans Character, Trans Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Trans Male Character, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eren leaves the browser open on his computer. Levi gets creative while waiting for his husband to come home from work.





	Dessert Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gootbuttheichou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gootbuttheichou/gifts).



> This is my first Ereri fic. Honestly, without Kyle's help, I would have never even touched Ereri. Not because I don't like it, but because I fell out of SnK for a long while.  
> Enjoy.

It never occurred to him that Eren would have _that_ type of interest.

Levi sits at his desk, the utter boredom completely knocked out of his brain. He gapes in shock, surprise, at the video that plays on the screen of the home desktop.

The computer had been left on standby, innocently sitting on the computer desk like it hadn’t been used. Levi just wanted to look up the latest interior designs for his work, but was instead greeted by filthy _porn_.

He was going to have a talk with Eren about this.

Or was he? Levi feels heat travel up from the base of his neck to the tips of his ears. Moaning from the adult video raises in octave as one of the actors races to his climax. Levi almost gawks then when a pet name is called out instead of a curse.

Is this really what Eren is into? Levi swallows shallowly. Is this something _he_ is into as well?

He can feel heat growing within his loins. Levi has to look away from the computer, but the video still plays. Reaching down to the waistband of his pants, he hooks his index finger und-

“No, I am not doing this right now,” Levi pushes himself away from the computer; the office chair he is in rolls backwards across the wood flooring.

Recollecting himself, he is able to pause the porn video and close the browser. He should probably work on preparing dinner, he thinks. It would be a better use of his time than to sit around and replay the porn in his mind.

Halfway through cooking though, Levi cannot focus. His mind drifts back to the porn actor coming, how passionate it all sounded. It was as if the scene was genuine. Did Eren want that from him? Was he not giving him enough? A pang of discontent rings through his being. He shakes his head. No, he’s doubting his relationship with Eren, and he needs to stop that kind of mentality.

The stew is still simmering on the stove, which means Levi has a little bit of free time before he has to check back on it and stir the rest of the vegetables in. Trudging to the bedroom, he stops in front of the mirror, taking a quick glance at himself.

He should shower. He should fix himself up. He should do a lot of things.

Levi lets out a sigh. If Petra was still here, she would tell him to stop worrying so much. He smiles sadly at the thought of his late friend.

His phone blips from the dining table. Levi snatches it, answering the call.

“Hello?” he answers.

"Hey," Eren's voice sounds far away from the receiver. He must be driving home. "I'm going to be a little late. Gotta pick up something last minute,"

"Mhm," Levi hums. Well, that puts a little damper on his plans for their night. "How long then?"

"Not that long," Eren says. Then, in a softer, more apologetic tone, "Sorry, Levi. I just really, really need to get this done. It'll only delay me a few minutes. I swear."

How can Levi resist Eren like that? Eren could like the strangest of porn genres, and Levi would be okay with that.

"Alright," he finally responds, and he swears he hears Eren let out a breath of relief. "Any later than a few minutes, and you won't hear the end of it."

"Love you, too," Eren snarks, but he means his words.

Levi smiles. "Love you. Drive safe."

When he hangs up, it is eerily quiet in the house, save for the gentle bubbling of the stew cooking over the hub. Maybe he does have time to... prepare a little more. His head turns to the bedroom, mind already fixed on what awaits in the closet.

* * *

"I'm home," announces Eren, already toeing off his shoes in the foyer. He is exhausted, a long day of work the cause of his tiredness. The aroma of delicious beef stroganoff stew is heavy in the air, making his mouth water in anticipation. However, there is no sign of his husband, and that makes him slightly concerned. "Levi?" he calls.

"In the dining room," It takes a moment for the reply to reach Eren's ears, but his shoulders ease of tension when Levi replies.

Following Levi's voice to the dining room, Eren freezes in his tracks when he sets his eyes upon the sight.

Lit candles leave elegant shadows dancing on the wall, illuminating the dinner table in a warm hue. Two bowls of stew are served at opposite sides, a basket of perfectly toasted, golden bread slices in the middle. Two glasses of dark, red wine complete the meal set out for them.

"Wow," Eren doesn't even know what to say. "Wow, Levi, I..."

Eren almost chokes when he takes a look at his husband, who is clad in the most sheer articles of clothing...

Levi stands out in the room, almost glowing with radiance, much like the tabletop candles. Pristine, white lingerie clings to his body, accentuating his firm physique. He looks like an angel, majestic and ethereal compared to the rest of the house. Eren can’t take his eyes off of him.

“Well? Aren’t you going to sit down?” Levi quirks a brow, but doesn’t make a move towards Eren. When all his husband does is gawk like a fish, he sighs, “The stew is getting cold.”

“A-ah,” Eren manages to sound, taking a seat quickly after. “Looks good,” he comments, but about the food or Levi- he doesn’t quite discern which.

“ _Bon appetit_ ,” Levi replies, lifting his wine glass to sip from.

So, they eat. The stew is perfect, always equally spiced as it is savory. The toasted bread is wonderful in even itself. The red wine completes the meal. Levi never makes a move through the duration of the meal, however, but his piercing gaze never leaves Eren.

When the last bit of stew is scraped from fine china and consumed, Levi is the first one to speak, “Do you have room for dessert?”

Dessert, Eren thinks. Levi is never known to serve dessert. He claims it is just empty, sweet calories that go straight around the waist area.

Levi chuckles and shakes his head. “I still think it’s a bunch of empty calories,” Oops, Eren must have said his thoughts aloud. “Here, maybe if I bring it out, you’ll change your mind…”

Standing, Levi takes his time walking over to where Eren is seated. His saunter includes a bit of flare as his hips move from side to side with each step. He lifts the hem of the white teddy he is wearing, exposing the expanse of his defined stomach to Eren. Goddamn, Levi is wearing white, silky boyshorts, too.

Eren doesn’t notice the intricate lace patterns on the tops of Levi’s stockings until his husband is sliding into his lap, thighs on either side of his hips. He has the urge to touch.

“Don’t make me not hold back,” he smiles, but his heart is pounding in his ears.

Eren isn’t ready for Levi’s response.

“But that’s not fair; don’t you want your dessert, daddy?” Levi slides his arms around Eren’s neck, a pretty little pout painted upon his lips.

How can Eren ever resist a plea like that? How did Levi even know he was into.. that? Suddenly, Levi’s mouth is upon him, and Eren surges into the kiss full-throttle. His hands seem to have their own mind, gripping and smoothing along the tops of his husband’s legs. The silk, the lace, the nylon- everything feels so good under Eren’s fingertips, especially when it is upon Levi’s skin.

He grants access to Levi when Levi’s tongue swipes against his bottom lip. When their tongues touch, it is like a burst of fire burning through their nervous systems. They battle for dominance, moaning into the kiss like they’ve been away from each other for weeks, months even. 

The kiss is intense, drawing the breath out of Eren's lungs. Levi doesn't seem like he is stopping anytime soon; when Eren tries to pull his hands away, Levi's arms chase his, bringing his touch back onto his body.

"Mmn," Levi finally breaks away for air, lips a cherry red color that looks absolutely delicious. "Daddy ready to eat his dessert?" He leans back in his husband's lap, staring at Eren like a predator stalking its prey.

"Fuck, yes," Eren hears himself saying as Levi slides off him, pushing back the plates on the table.

He lies down, sprawling across the tablecloth, knees parting widely so Eren can see _everything_ Levi has to offer. Silken undergarments have a wet spot growing, and Eren can just imagine how hot and wet Levi is right now.

"Dig in," Levi beckons, wiggling his hips at his husband. He doesn't know what Eren is waiting for, but all thought goes out the window when Eren literally dives in, licking Levi through the lingerie. "Oh god, that's so good," he moans wantonly, a hand knitting itself in Eren's soft brown hair. He bucks his hips, impatient.

"You taste divine," Eren compliments, licking a thick stripe over Levi. His fingers yank the underwear down, allowing them to fall down to Levi's ankles, then to the floor. His thumb presses on Levi's nub, drawing tight circles around the head. "So messy and perfect for me, baby boy."

Levi mewls in pleasure. Any more teasing, and he is going to start panting for more. He thrusts his hips up once more before Eren settles back on him, mouth feasting upon his sensitive parts.

But, like all things, it must come to an end. Levi can feel his orgasm building in the core of his belly, and he decides he doesn't want to come just yet. Yanking back Eren's head by his bangs, he snarls, "Daddy, stop."

"Okay, okay," Eren eases up. Did he do something wrong?

Levi hops off the table then, leading his husband by the hand to their bedroom with, "Come on, we're not done yet."

Eren lets himself be led, ending up on his knees by the bedside. "Heel," came the command from Levi. He was climbing on the bed, adjusting what looked like a belt of some sort from this angle.

When he comes back, however, the belt's purpose suddenly becomes crystal clear.

Eren's eyes are left wide open as he is, again, hit by surprise. Levi is wearing a brand-new strap-on, one that has ridges and all for Eren's pleasure. His throat is dry, but his mind is exploding with arousal.

"Up," Levi pats the bed twice before Eren joins him on the mattress. They kiss briefly. "Turn around for me, daddy."

"Your wish is my command," Those words slide off his tongue before Eren even realizes it. It is so easy to say, so easy to promise, as he means it with his whole being.

He ends up on all fours, yelping as cold, viscous lube pours down between his cheeks. Eren breathes a shaky breath as he feels something equally as slick vibrate against his puckered entrance.

"Will you take this for me?" Levi inquires innocently and, god, is Eren gone. He nods...

And gasps when the egg vibrator is pushed into him. The constant pulse of the vibrator opens him up, makes Eren relax beneath Levi's preparation. A finger slides into him, accompanying the vibrator, then two. Eren is starting to work up a sweat on his brow as Levi's two fingers scissor him. He moans when the bundle of nerves is stroked within him, sending sparks of ecstasy up and down his spine.

"Levi, baby," He is so close to whining, but he knows Levi won't have it. He needs to please his baby boy, too.

Levi sounds absolutely devilish when he declares, "You're ready. Ass up, daddy."

Eren gulps so loud that he thinks Levi can hear it. Nodding again, Levi retracts his fingers, the egg vibrator going with them.

"Hurry, baby boy," Eren turns his head to look over his shoulder. "Daddy's waiting."

"Oh, daddy," Levi moans then, blunt tip of the silicone cock he is wearing bumping against Eren's taint. He humps half-heartedly, one hand holding Eren by the hipbone.

Only after a minute or so does Levi actually get to action, finally sliding into Eren with a gasp paired with Eren's own. Eren chokes on his tongue, unable to do anything but wail groan out the pressure from the intrusion. Levi is gracious enough to let him adjust, but he just wants his husband to the hilt. Rutting back, he signals his readiness.

The rhythm starts slow, an easy push and pull that is shallow yet becoming ever the more deeper. Levi keeps a hand on the base of his cock, watching in awe as Eren takes it all.

"You look so good," Levi says in short, stuttered words. "Oh, daddy, fuck." He gets faster, driving in deeper.

Eren can almost smell Levi dripping, so wet that his fluids paint the bed sheets. His ass bounces against the vee of Levi's hips, and he feels a wonderful satisfaction at the feeling. He moves with Levi, pressing back whenever Levi pushes forward.

The drag, once tight and slightly uncomfortable, feels amazing now. It is unlike anything Eren has ever experienced. To be connected to his lover is something that can only be described as holy. Eren would grovel at the floor and worship Levi all day if he could. Pleasure courses through his veins, heightening his senses.

Soon, he realizes, he is going to come. He is going to come while Levi piledrives into his ass, abusing his prostate until he spurts all over himself.

"Levi," he croaks, reaching down to stroke his neglected, hard cock. It is so stiff, red at the tip, and dribbling precum. "I'm gonna come, baby."

Levi moans loudly, "Do it, daddy. Come for me. Squeeze down on my cock and come for me, daddy. Fuck, fuck, I love you, daddy!"

With that, pleasure flows over the brim. Eren shouts his release, coming all over the bed, some of his seed shooting onto his collarbone. He slouches, eyes closing briefly in exhaustion. This night is far from over, however, because Levi is pulling out of him, rolling his husband over with incredible strength.

"Ahh," Levi sits on Eren's chest, strap-on gone, only to show his parts. His own hand goes between his legs, stroking himself rapidly as Levi throws his head back. Eren takes his chance to wrap a hand around Levi's neck, cutting him off of much needed oxygen.

Levi's thighs spasm, eyes rolling back until all Eren can see are the beautiful whites of Levi's eyes. He knows Levi is about to release, reach for purchase, and decides to let him breath. With a big inhale of air, Levi wails in abandon, "Daddy! I'm coming,"

Wet jets of liquid splash from Levi and onto Eren's skin, leaving it warm and damp with his lover's spend. Levi scoots down, laying next to Eren, regaining his lucidity ever so slowly.

"I love you," Eren says, kissing his husband on the cheek.

"I love you, too," Levi responds almost automatically.

Eren laughs. The smile on his face is genuine. "I got you something," he adds. "That's what took me a little longer than planned."

"Really?" Levi pulls a face at his husband, but lets it soften when Eren shuffles off the bed to retrieve the thing he got for Levi.

When he returns, he says, "Close your eyes,"

Levi rolls his eyes at Eren, but shuts them anyway. The next thing he feels is something cold encircle his neck, clasping at the back with a quiet 'click'.

"Okay, go look in the mirror," is all Eren says before Levi gets off the bed to examine what he supposes is jewelry around his throat.

In the dim lighting of their bedroom, Levi can see the beautiful garnets embedded into a platinum collar. It's heavy, clearly expensive, but nevertheless _his_. Eren got this for him, and he looks spectacular in it.

"Thank you," Levi turns to face his husband. "Thank you, it's lovely." He presses his lips to the middle of Eren's sternum, then to his chin. "I love you."

Eren brings them back to the bed, avoiding the area soiled with their fluids. One last kiss is shared before he entwines hands with his husband.

"I love you too, baby."

“You left your computer browser open,” Levi pipes up after a while.

Eren’s face threatens to burst into flames of embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Loved it?  
> Let me know with a kudo and/comment below. I would love to hear what you thought of the story.  
> Thanks for stopping by!


End file.
